All For Her
by Cenobite829
Summary: Robbie is in love with one of his friends and he sings her a song at the Full Moon Jam. What will she say? Cat WON! Now a Cabbie story.
1. Full Moon Wish

**I don't own Victorious or any of the characters. **

**A/N: This is an experament I am trying. In this chapter we will see Robbie pour his heart out but we don't know to whom, yet. I am going to leave it up to you guys. I will have a poll with the four main female leads for Robbie to have fallen in love with. The one that gets the highest number of votes will have the story be about them.**

**Also don't worry for people who are fans of "Sights Unseen". That is still being worked on I just got a few plot bunnies I want to take care of. So on with "Full Moon Wish."**

All For Her

Chapter 1

Full Moon Wish

Robbie Shapiro finished watching Tori destroy Ryder Daniles on stage. She embarressed him for how he treated girls and Robbie and his best friend Beck Oliver prevented him from leaving. Afterwards everyone left the stage except for Andre Harris, his friend that had also played for Tori and Robbie's other best friend, and Robbie as he was getting ready to sing. He had drawn the final number and he was nervious about singing. Andre looked at him as he tied back his dreads.

"Are you sure you want to do this Robbie? I mean you could sing a silly song like we talked about and no one would be upset." He said. It was not that he didn't think Robbie could do it but the song he wanted to sing was pretty intense.

"Yeah I am Dre. I can't be afraid all my life. If I don't do this then she will never know how I feel." Robbie said as he took off the leather jacket he had been wearing. He had dressed up like Ryder to impress girls but it didn't work. Now he just felt stupid.

"But she may not like it."

"I know but I have to take this chance."

"I understand but I ask you to please not show that during your preformace." He said pointing at his chest. Robbie shrugged.

"I may or may not show it." Robbie said thinking of the new tattoo he had on his chest. It was a knife that looked to be plunged in to his heart. Hidden on the blade of the knife was the name of the girl he loved, the one he was singing this song for. Andre was about to say something else when they heard Robbie announced. Robbie walked out to the stage with an acoustic guitar. He sat in front of the mic and smiled.

"Hello my name is Robbie but I guess you knew that. I know I normally sing goofy songs but tonight I am going to try something different. The name of this song is Love's Divine." He said as Andre started to play a soft melody on the piano. At first it was only the piano and Robbie's voice.

"Then the rainstorm came, over me

And I felt my spirit break

I had lost all of my, belief you see

And realized my mistake

But time through a prayer, to me

And all around me became still"

The drummer started to play a soft beat as he started to sing the chours.

"I need love, love's divine

Please forgive me now I see that I've been blind

Give me love, love is what I need to help me know my name"

The rest of the band joined in as Robbie lost himself in his song, him playing guitar for the rhythem. Everyone in the crowd was stunned at the soft but powerful song he was singing.

"Through the rainstorm came sanctuary

And I felt my spirit fly

I had found all of my reality

I realized what it takes

Cause I need love, love's divine

Please forgive me now I see that I've been blind

Give me love, love is what I need to help me know my name"

Andre started singing the back up for him in the next part. The crowd was swaying to the song and lovers hugged knowing what the song was about.

"Oh I, don't bend (don't bend) don't break (don't break)

Show me how to live and promise you won't forsake

Cause love can help me know my name

Well I tried to say there's nothing wrong

When inside I felt me lying all along

But the message here was plain to see

Believe Me!"

Robbie hit that last part causing a standing ovation even though the song wasn't over yet. The band dropped away leaving it with just him and Andre on piano.

"Cause I need love, love's divine

Please forgive me now I see that I've been blind

Give me love, love is what I need to help me know my name"

The band joined back in as he sang the next part with Andre singing back up.

"Oh I, don't bend (don't bend) don't break (don't break)

Show me how to live and promise me you won't forsake

Cause love can help me know my name

Cause love can help me know my name."

Robbie finished and the whole crowd just exploded in applause. Robbie smiled and bowed before he left the stage. His friends ran over to him and clapped him on the back telling him it was great but Robbie was just wondering if she liked the song.

"Robbie we should talk."

**A/N: Now time to see who was talking to Robbie. The poll will close on my birthday August 29th. After that I will write the story. So go to the poll and let me know who you want Robbie to fall in love with.**


	2. All For Her

**A/N: Cat won! Yep so this is a Cat/Robbie story. Most likely this will be the only other chapter for All for Her. If I do come back to it it will be sporatic.**

"Robbie we need to talk." Cat said. Robbie turned around and looked at her, his heart pounding. Cat smiled at him and then looked around. "Can we go somewhere?" She asked with a sweet smile. Robbie nodded and soon they were in his car heading for a local all night cafe. Rex was in the back seat, muttering about losing his seat.

"Just ignore Rex. So what did you want to talk about Cat?" Robbie said.

"That was a really nice song that you sang. So who did you sing it for?" She asked looking out the window. Robbie's heart skipped a beat.

"For a girl that I really like but I am too scared to tell her." Robbie said as he got caught up in traffic. He sighed and waited for the cars to move. Cat turned to him.

"Oh is it Trina?" She asked. Robbie shook his head.

"No I got over my feelings for her."

"Tori?"

"No."

"Jade?" She asked with a grin.

"Oh god no!" Robbie yelled. Cat started to giggle.

"Oh wow I am going to tell her what you just said." She said with a grin. Robbie paled and risked a glanced at her.

"Please don't. She'll kick my ass." He begged as they got to the cafe. She giggled again and nodded. Walking in they got a booth and Robbie pretended to read the menu, hoping that Cat wouldn't push him about who the song was for, but also wanting her too. He wasn't sure if he would have the guts to admit it to her with out being asked.

"So who was it for?" Cat asked after they ordered some fries and burgers. Robbie looked up from his soda.

"I think you know who." Robbie said softly. Cat nodded and figure she would let him off the hook.

"Are you sure that it wasn't just because of that stage kiss?" Cat asked seriously.

"No. If it was that then I would have gotten over it like I did with Trina. In truth I've liked you since I met you two years ago."

(((((((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Robert Shapiro walked into Hollywood Arts high school for the first time in awe of the school. A nerdy kid who was picked on all though out middle school, Robert was uneasy at the school. His puppet Rex being his only true friend in middle school Robert had felt so alone that he always had Rex with him. He got to his locker and as he put his bookbag inside when a pale girl with brown hair opened the locker beside him. She had blue streaks in her hair and her blue eyes seemed to scrutize everything. She took one look at Robert and pushed him out of the way.

"Who told you you could have a locker by me?" She asked in a cold voice. Robert was shocked.

"This is where I was assigned." He said in a terrified voice. She shook her head.

"From now on you had better be gone when I get here or I'll make you regret the day you messed with Jade West." She said, almost as if she was reading a was when it dawned on Robert.

"You're playing a part." He said. Jade looked at him shocked.

"What do you mean?" She tried to play it off. Robert just laughed.

"You know what I mean. You are playing the tough girl." He said looking at her. She scowled at him and then left. He chucked as a short hyper girl with brown hair accidently ran into him.

"Oh I am so sorry." She said looking very upset. Robert looked at her eyes and his heart skipped. Her brown eyes showed true compassion.

"It is ok. I'm Robert Shapiro." He said trying to sound mature and cursing his cracking voice. She smiled.

"I'm Cat Valentine but your name is too stuffy. You should just go by Robbie." She said. Robert looked at her and smiled.

"Ok. I am Robbie now." He said as they went to class together.

(((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Robbie looked at Cat with a smile. "I went by Robbie ever since that day." Cat giggled as she ate some fries.

"Well you changed me too." Cat said gesturing to her hair. Robbie laughed as he thought back.

((((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))))

Robbie and Cat had been hanging out for about a few months when Cat told him she was going to dye her hair but didn't know what color to make it.

"What do you think Robbie?" She said sliding closer to him. She enjoyed his company and used any excuse to be with him. In front of her were color charts with all sorts of different colors on them from blue to green to pink to yellow. On the far side was one of Cat's favorite treats, a red velvet cupcake. Robbie reached towards it but Cat slapped his hand. Robbie just looked at her and laughed.

"No Cat. I think you should die your hair that color. It is your favorite thing after all." He said with a smile.

"Oh ok." She said. The next day she showed up with bright red hair, the color it as been ever since.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))))

"You are the reason for it." She said as she ate her burger. Robbie just watched her. She looked into his eyes and wiped some ketchup off of her mouth. "So why did you never ask me out? I would've said yes."

Robbie just looked away and said only a single word. "Steve." Cat gasped as she remembered.

((((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))))

Robbie and Cat were almost insepretable for six months now. They sat together in every class they had together and at lunch. Robbie had been over to her house a lot. Robbie walked out to lunch that day to ask her out. He finally had the courage to do it. What he saw stabbed into his heart. Cat was kissing Steve Webber. Steve was a sophmore that most girls thought of as hot. Cat ran her hand through Steve's blond hair as Robbie's heart shattered. Finally the one that spoke up and broke the moment was Rex.

"Oh look the dip got a drip." Rex said coldly. Robbie said nothing as he turned and walked away.

((((((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))))

"That was the first time Rex ever insulted me." Cat said as she ate the last of her burger. Robbie finished too and looked at her.

"It was the first time I was ever mad at you." Robbie said as he finished up.

"So you admit that Rex isn't real." Cat said with a smile. Robbie just chuckled.

"I know he isn't a real person but he is real. Rex is everything I wish I could be. He is cool, confident, suave, and charming." He said as he looked at her. She shook her head.

"Everyone hates Rex. He creeps most of us out."

"Only because he is a puppet. If he was real than everyone would love him." Robbie said as he started to get out the money to pay the bill. Cat climbed out of the booth and thought about it. He was right. Rex as a real person would just be a slightly cockier version of Beck. She giggled as they walked out.

"So where to now? I really don't want to go home yet." Cat said as Robbie opened the door for her. Robbie nodded and got into the driver seat.

"I know a place. We'll be there soon." he said. As they drove Cat found herself really looking at Robbie. He was cute and sweet. The more she thought about it the more she saw how she had hurt him. Everytime she got a new boyfriend she made out with them in front of him. Even when he was being an ass to everyone else, like when he started Robberatzi, what he did to her was always less. The others had people following them home and things like that. She found out later that he had killed any story that would hurt her too badly. There for all they were allowed to talk about was her Sky Mall addiction. Rex never was out right cruel to her unless she had done something heartless to Robbie. She let out a quiet sigh as she watched them turn down a dirt road. Soon they were parked near some bluffs. Robbie put the top down on his car and he and Cat moved to the back seat. Soon she was leaning against his chest, looking at the stars. When she shifted to get more comfortable her head rested over his heart. He let out a gasp and she looked at him eyes filled with concern.

"What is wrong?" Cat asked in a sweet voice.

"It's nothing." Robbie said looking away from her. She turned his head back to her.

"Tell me the truth." She said. Her tone made it clear that he would not be allowed to argue.

"I got a tattoo and it is still healing." He said looking into her sweet eyes.

"Can I see it?" She asked. He nodded and pulled off his shirt. She saw the knife going into his heart and then she saw her name in the blood on the knife. "Why did you get that? Are you saying that I am the one who put the knife there?" She asked getting upset. Robbie needed to calm her down so he kissed her. The kiss was full of passion and love. His tongue brushed her lips and she quickly opened them wanting to taste him. When he finally broke the kiss he spoke before she could regain her senses.

"I put that knife there. I put it there with my cowardace, my foolish lying both to myself and to you, my denying what I fell for you. Please understand that Cat." He said gently carressing her cheek. She looked up at him and kissed him again. After a few seconds they stopped and it was Cat's turn to speak.

"I have a knife in my heart too. I put it there with everytime I hurt you, everytime I made out with some loser and not you, everytime you shielded me from some pain and I never thanked you." Cat said as she lightly slid her finger down his chest. She then kissed him. "I will heal your heart if you will heal mine."

"I would love that. What do we tell everyone when they ask where you were?" Robbie said as he carressed her face.

"That I am with my new boyfriend." Cat said as they kissed and watched the sun rise in each others arms.

The End.


End file.
